Aphrodite
by KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva
Summary: Kurt's mother died when he was born, his father talks about her all the time.. At school he's always been able to make the girls fall for him without even trying,. Strange things have been happening, and he finds out he's a demigod. He's whisked away to camp Half-Blood, where he meets Blaine, son of Apollo. Is Blaine what Kurt needs to love being a demigod? Rated T for language.
1. Preface

**A/N: I am not abandoning my other fic! AVKLS is my main priority, but this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. This prologue is listing all the gods and what their gods of, characters and whether they're normal or who their godly parent is. I also am going to list the pairings. Please don't complain, these are just the ships that are currently in my head. You don't have to read this, I am posting the first chapter along with this. So you can skip this.**

Preface

Gods:

Aphrodite- love, beauty, desire, and pleasure

Apollo- music, sun, music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, prophecy, purity, athletism, archery, manly beauty, and enlightenment

Ares- war, bloodshed, and violence

Artemis (Virgin) - Hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, plague, archery, and moon

Athena- intelligence and skill, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom

Demeter- grain, agriculture and the harvest, growth and nourishment

Dionysus- wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy.

Hades- underworld and the dead

Hecate- magic, witchcraft, ghosts, necromancy

Hephaestus- fire, metalworking, and crafts

Hera- queen of the gods, marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires

Hermes- boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, and athletics

Hestia (Virgin) – hearth, home and chastisity

Iris- messenger of the gods, rainbow

Khione- snow

Pan- wild

Poseidon- sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and creator of horses

Zeus- king of the gods, sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and fate

Characters: *Please note that since this is AU all the characters are around 15, 16, and 17. And Kurt is a sophomore in the school year 2012-13.

Kurt Hummel- Aphrodite

Noah Puckerman- Satyr

Jake Puckerman- Satyr

Marley Rose- Aphrodite

Brittany S. Pierce- Aphrodite

Kitty Wilde- Aphrodite

Quinn Fabray- Aphrodite

Blaine Anderson- Apollo

Rachel Berry- Apollo

Katherine- Apollo

Wade/Unique Adams- Hecate

Santana Lopez- Ares

Sebastian Smythe- Ares

Nick Duval- Ares

Jeff Sterling- Khione

Sam Evans- Khione

Hunter Clarington- Hermes

Trent- Hermes

Ryder Lynn- Iris

Rory Flanagan- Iris

Wes Montgomery- Athena

David- Hephaestus

Thad- Demeter

Finn Hudson- Normal

Mercedes Jones- Normal

Shawn- Normal

Tina Cohen-Chang- Normal

Mike Chang- Normal

Artie Abrams- Normal

Sugar Motta- Normal

Joe Hart- Normal

Jesse St. James- Normal

Nicki (OC) – Normal

Couples: *If you would like to come up with a new couple that does not obstruct any of these please let me know and I will consider it.

Kurt/Blaine, Klaine

Quinn/Rachel, Faberry

Brittany/Santana, Brittana

Jake/Marley, Jarley

Hunter/Sebastian, Huntbastian

Nick/Jeff, Niff

Wes/Katherine, Watherine

Kitty/Noah, Wildeman

Tina/Mike, Tike

Shawn/Mercedes, Shercedes

Sugar/Artie, Sartie

Jesse/Nicki, Jicki

**A/N: Thanks for reading this part if you did. On with the actual story!**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a What?

**A/N: If you didn't read the preface, then I am not abandoning my other fic! Some notes are that all characters are around 15, a6, and 16, whether they graduated or not. And Kurt is a sophomore in the year 2012-13, and in this fic Finn and Kurt's parents got married in Freshman year, not Junior. And all of the characters are around 15, 16, and 17. And please don't complain about ships. Sorry Finchel lovers, this has Faberry in it. I've just recently been obsessed with Faberry, don't get me wrong, I love Finchel, so don't think I'm not. If you want, you can go back to the preface and read it so you know what characters have what godly parent, but if you don't then that's cool, you don't have to. And I may get some things from the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus wrong. I'm doing my best, I even consulted The Lost Hero for help, but that may not be enough, so I apologize in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1: I'm a What?

**Tuesday June 4****th**** 2013 7:15 AM, the Hummel-Hudson household**

"Kurt Hummel! Hurry up!" yelled Burt Hummel, a bald man wearing a baseball cap and flannel shirt, up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" scowled Kurt Hummel as he descended down the stairs.

Kurt Hummel was a stylish 16 year old. He had chestnut hair that was always coiffed and blue glass eyes, and pale skin. He wore designer clothes and had one of the most beautiful voices, which he often used to sing.

He entered the living room with his schoolbag to find his brother Finn Hudson, his father Burt, and his best friend, Noah Puckerman. Lots of people wouldn't usually think that someone like Kurt would have a best friend like Noah. But Noah wasn't bad, he actually really nice, he was just crippled. Noah had crutches for reasons unknown. But he had been Kurt's best friend since 6th grade, and Kurt wasn't going to dump him just because he entered high school and it wasn't cool to hang out with him.

"Hey Noah! Ready to go guys?" Kurt asked his brother and best friend.

Noah rolled his eyes. "We've been ready for 20 minutes. The question is, are _you_ ready?"

"Ha ha. Yes, let's go," Kurt said grabbing his keys to his Navigator and heading out the door, the boys following.

"Have a good day at school, boys!" Burt called after them.

"Thanks! You too!" All three boys said at the same time over their shoulders.

Finn started towards the passenger door when Noah stopped him with one of his crutches.

"Nah ah, Finnessa, my turn up front. You got it yesterday," Noah said.

"C'mon Puck! Please?" Finn asked.

"Nah ah, backseat," Noah said.

Finn looked at Kurt who was opening the driver's side of the car. "Kurt, tell him to get in the backseat," he pleaded.

"No, it's his turn, you get in the backseat," Kurt said.

"But I'm your brother!" Finn protested.

And your point is? He's my best friend, now get in the backseat," Kurt said.

Finn grumbled some more but got into the backseat none the less.

**7:30am, William McKinley High hallways**

They arrived at school and were instantly surrounded by girls. But they were there for Kurt. Kurt has always found this weird, girls always fawning over him without him trying, even though he didn't like girls at all. The only girl it hadn't worked on was Rachel Berry. And what sucked was that the power or whatever he had, didn't work on guys, only girls. Kurt was pretty used to having all these girls vying for his affection.

"Ooh Kurt, Kurt! I made you a bracelet!" said an Asian girl, Tina.

"Tina, you have a boyfriend, go see him. I'll see you in Glee Club, same goes for you too Mercedes, and Sugar, you have boyfriends too. See you _later_," Kurt said and waved the girls off. They stalked off, looking disappointed.

"Man, come on! How do you get all these girls falling over you? I can't even get the Cheerio with the neck brace to give me the time of day," Finn said as they walked down the halls.

"I thought you were dating hot American Jewish princess?" Noah asked.

"Nah, we split up because Rachel's dads sent her to this camp 2 months ago and she can't even have a phone! So we decided we couldn't do the whole long distance thing, so we split up," Finn said glumly.

"But you miss her?" Kurt asked.

"Like crazy. She was my soul mate, the love of my life. But we split up, so I have to try and get over her," Finn said.

"Well, if you two truly are soul mates, then you'll be together soon," Kurt said.

"Spoken like a true philosopher," Noah said.

"Shut up. C'mon, let's get to class. I don't want detention, we have Glee and then I have Cheer practice," Kurt said as they headed into the special help class.

Yes, Kurt was in a special help class, not because he was dumb, but because he had dyslexia and ADHD. He couldn't sit still or read. He was always moving and couldn't pay attention. Odd thing was, that he could read Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books perfectly. So, the teacher usually gave Kurt his lessons verbally, and when Kurt was supposed to be reading, he read either of the two book series.

Noah had dyslexia too, but no ADHD. He was there to help Kurt pay attention and calm down; Noah got his lessons verbally also. But Finn… he really was just dumb. He had to have help in everything because he couldn't understand any of it, at least Noah and Kurt could do Math without extra help, as long as they weren't word problems.

**3pm, the Choir Room**

"Hey Mr. Schuester!" the three boys called as they entered the room.

"Hey boys, have a seat, I have exciting news today!" clapped the over gelled History teacher. "But I have to wait until everybody gets here."

"That's okay, I can't wait though," Kurt said.

Kurt took a seat in the front where he normally sat, and Noah sat next to him, and Finn sat behind them. Glee was Kurt's favorite time of the day because he could be who he wanted to be and express himself through his favorite way, song. When Rachel Berry had left for some camp in New York and left the Glee Club, her soloist spot opened up, and it went to Kurt.

Kurt was the main soloist, but there were 2 others that handled the duets normally, and those somebody's were Jesse St. James, a male version of Rachel Berry, a full blown diva, and his girlfriend, Nicki Lake, blonde violet eyed captain of the Cheerios that was only there because of Jesse. There were other people in Glee besides those 5; there was Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Sugar Motta, Joe Hart, Mercedes Jones, and her boyfriend Shawn.

Soon the room was filling as the girls came in and goggled Kurt and their boyfriends dragging them away. As soon as everyone was seated Mr. Schue started the news. "Okay everybody, Nationals are in 4 days in New York, so I want everyone to think of some numbers for us to perform. One solo, one duet, and one group numbers. Any ideas?"

"MJ!" somebody shouted

"Celine Dion!" another shouted

Kurt raised his hand. 'Yes Kurt?" Mr. Schue called.

"I want to use their ideas, I think we should do 'My Heart Will Go On' as the solo, 'Human Nature' as the duet, and 'ABC' as the group number." Kurt said.

"That's Brilliant! Any objection to some Celine and MJ?" Mr. Schue asked. No one objected. "Good, so Kurt, you'll handle the solo, Puck and Mercedes will handle the duet, and Tina, Mike, and Kurt will handle the leads on the group number."

"Congrats on the duet Noah!" Kurt turned to his best friend and gave his Mohawk a pat on the head. "You'll do awesome."

"You will too. You've got a killer voice." Noah said. Kurt blushed.

"Thank you. I just really hope Jesse and Nicki don't go all diva on Schue, oh, too late, there they go." Kurt said looking over at the couple now cornering Mr. Schuester in a corner, yelling at him.

"I'll go save him, again," said Kurt standing up in his chair. He walked over to there the trio was.

'Excuse me, Mr. Schue? Can I practice?" Kurt asked.

Jesse and Nicki backed off of Schue and Jesse was now glaring at Kurt while Nicki beamed at him.

"Oh, yes, Kurt, that would be nice. Go ahead," Mr. Schue said and mouthed 'Thank you.'

Jesse and Nicki returned to their seats and Kurt went over to the band and asked them to play the song.

**(My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion)**

**(performed by Kurt Hummel)**

_**Kurt: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart**_

_**Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go 'till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on**_

Everybody was on their feet clapping, well except Artie, seeing as he was I a wheelchair, and some people had tears in their eyes, including Kurt himself.

"Okay, that's it for today. Remember, come packed and ready at the airport at 8pm on Thursday. And don't forget to practice!" Mr. Schue said dismissing everyone to leave.

Kurt picked up his bag and walked out with Noah and Finn. They go to the boy's locker room and Noah left to go sit in the bleachers.

Kurt and Finn entered the locker room and were immediately met with taunts from one Dave Karofsky.

"Hey Lady Hummel, girls locker room is next door," he called.

"Shut it, Yogi Bear. You're just jealous that he can get a girl without even trying and you can't get one girl to look at you," Finn said, defending Kurt.

"Do you want to go, Hudson?" Karofsky asked slamming his locker shut.

"Yeah, I think I do. I don't like you bagging on my brother and calling his a lady even though he clearly isn't seeing as he gets more action than you do," Finn said stepping towards Karofsky.

"Guys, we don't need to get into this," said Shawn stepping in between the two.

"No, I think we do," said Finn.

"No, Finn. He's right, don't do this. Think of Shawn, Mike, and Artie. They need you, you are their quarterback, I don't want you suspended because you got into a fight with this Neanderthal," Kurt said pulling on Finn's arm.

Finn growled at Karofsky and turned and went over to his locker and slammed it open. Kurt went over to his locker and grabbed his uniform and went into a stall and changed.

He emerged 3 minutes later and headed out onto the field. He met up with the other Cheerios who goggled him until Coach Sylvester came out and yelled at them.

**5pm, McKinley High football field**

Kurt had worked hard and followed every instruction Sue gave them. She had seemed a lot more aggressive that day and for a second Kurt saw her flash a sickly grey color. But then she turned back so he figured he must have imagined it.

But then when everybody had gone home except him, she flashed the sickly grey again.

"Are you okay Coach?" Kurt asked. "You look a little grey."

She flashed him a devious smile full of pointed yellow teeth. "Ah. The mist has failed your demigod eyes and you are seeing me for what I really am?"

She flashed grey again and Kurt asked, "What you truly are?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Porcelain. Well, since you haven't, I'm a harpy, and you're dead meat," she snarled as she lunged for Kurt, yellow teeth bared.

Kurt felt a tug on his shirt and was pulled back and the Coach missed him by an inch.

"Run Kurt!" Noah yelled and he hit Coach Sylvester in the chest with one of his crutches. Kurt did as he was told and turned and ran, Noah right behind him.

"Did she say she was a _harpy_? What the hell did that mean?" Kurt asked as he was running.

"I'll explain later. Just run!" Noah yelled.

Kurt looked back and saw a grey and ugly figure _flying_ towards them. Kurt picked up his pace and ran faster than he ever had before. They reached the Navigator and Noah yelled, "Give me your keys!"

"Are you crazy?! You're crippled!" Kurt yelled.

"Just give me your damn keys!" Noah yelled.

Kurt threw him his keys and scrambled in the passenger's side. Noah threw his crutches at the harpy thing with incredible speed and then got in the driver's side of the car. He put the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas.

"Will you please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Kurt asked.

"Not now, we have to get you safe first," Noah said.

"What?!"

"Not now Kurt! I have to get you to safety first!" Noah yelled.

Kurt left it alone and then they were at Kurt's house. Noah jumped out of the car and Kurt followed.

"Stay in the car," Noah said.

"No way. You won't tell me what's going on and how come you can walk all of a sudden?" Kurt asked.

"Fine, but hurry up," Noah said, completely ignoring Kurt's question.

They ran into the house and Burt saw them and greeted them. "Hello boys, I-" he stopped when he saw Noah walking.

"It happened then?" Burt asked.

"It did. We have to get him to camp," Noah said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?! I'm still confused as to why she was a freaking harpy and then tried to attack me! And why the hell can Noah walk all of a sudden?!" Kurt demanded.

"Puck, you take him to camp. I'll stay and protect Finn and Carole and explain everything to them. Kurt, go upstairs and pack a bag. Just one. No electronics, including your phone, laptop, and iPod, and take your sai swords. You may need them." Burt said looking to Kurt.

"Dad? But why?" Kurt cried. "Are you sending me away? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Kurt. Puck will explain everything on the way to camp in New York. This is for your own safety. I promise," Burt said. "Now go, I need to talk to Puck. Also, change out of your Cheerios uniform into something comfortable, you don't need to worry about looks where you're going."

Kurt nodded, feeling tears sting his eyes as he went upstairs to pack. He did as he was told and changed into some skinny jeans, not super tight like he normally wore, but they were comfortable, he also put on a long sleeved turtleneck. He got out his biggest suitcase and put his moisturizing lotions, his sai swords, some jeans, shirts, and other clothes. He also put in some hair gel, his teddy bear that he's had since he was 5, and lastly some pictures of the Glee Club, his friends, and his family.

_You'll be alright dear, I promise,_ said a female voice in Kurt's head that he had been hearing since he was 11. She always consoled Kurt when he was hurting or told him to stand up to bullies. Sometimes, the voice even gave him witty remarks to say.

Kurt came down the stairs with his suitcase and saw his dad and Noah deep in discussion. When they saw him they broke off their conversation.

"You ready to go, bud?" Burt asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt said solemnly.

"It'll be okay. Puck will explain everything," Burt said.

Kurt nodded and then ran over to his dad and hugged him tight, letting a few tears escape.

"Hey bud, it'll be alright. I love you," Burt said, hugging Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt said. "When will I get to see you?"

"Well, you can call-"

"But I thought we weren't allowed phones?"

"Special type of calling. You'll see. And then you can maybe visit when we know it's safe," Burt said.

"Why can't you visit me?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm not allowed in the camp. You have to have something special. And Kurt, you have that something special," Burt said. "Now go, before she finds you."

"C'mon Kurt," Noah said grabbing Kurt's suitcase and going to put it in the car.

Kurt said his final goodbyes' and then followed Noah out to the car. Kurt noticed that Noah didn't have shoes on his feet. He didn't have feet for that matter, he had _hooves_.

"Noah? What the fu-?"

"-dge is wrong with my feet? I'll explain in the car," Noah said finishing Kurt's sentence.

Kurt climbed into the passenger side, while Noah got in the driver's side. They drove only 5 miles when Kurt said, "Okay, start explaining, now," he said giving Noah his Bitch glare.

'Oh, okay, wow. Um, so first things first. You're a demigod," Noah said.

"A _demigod_? Like half mortal, half god? Are you kidding me?' Kurt asked.

"No, I'm not, your mother didn't die when you were born, she left. She was a goddess. Don't know which one, but I have my suspicions. Anyways, I'm your protector, have been since 6th grade. I'm also a satyr. Sue was a harpy. She was, good, or so we thought, she said she wouldn't pounce on any demigods in the area the mist failed their eye. Obviously, it failed yours today so she pounced," Noah explained.

"Wait, so there are more of us around here?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, remember how kids disappear without explanation in 7th, 8th, 9th and even this year? And there are some from Westerville also," Noah said.

Kurt's eyes bugged, "So _that's_ why they disappeared! They left for their own safety!"

"Yes, Sue got to them. You were the last one that I was aware of," Noah explained.

"So, if the mist never would have failed me, then what?" Kurt asked.

"Then you probably never would have left. Your dad thought it was in your best interest not to know," Noah shrugged.

"Not to know?! Whe-" Kurt suddenly felt very woozy.

"This is to Percy Jackson for me. I think I need to hurl, pull over," Kurt said.

Noah pulled off to the side of the road and Kurt got out of the car and Kurt dry heaved over by some bushes, but nothing would come out.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt lied. All of a sudden he was really dizzy and then he was falling and then everything went black.

**Wednesday June 5****th****, 4:30pm, the Infirmary**

Next thing Kurt knew he was waking up to a pounding headache and he looks to his left and Noah is sitting ther5e next to him.

"You're awake!" Noah exclaims.

Kurt groans, "How long was I out?" he asks.

"About a day. It's okay though. I did spring something pretty big on you," Noah said.

Kurt then remembered everything from the previous day. "Where am I?" he askes.

Noah smiles. "Welcome to camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 2: My Mother is Who?

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING you may recognize.**

Chapter 2: My Mother is Who?

**Wednesday June 5****th****, 4:30pm, the Infirmary**

"Camp half-blood? Are you telling me that the-"

"Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series are real. Yes. But the first events of the Percy Jackson series happened like 15 years ago. He's now 27 and Annabeth is expecting their third kid," Noah said.

"Really? So they didn't die?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I could tell you the rest of the Heroes of Olympus series if you want," Noah said.

"No, I don't want to know. I want to read the books," Kurt said.

"Suit yourself. Come on, get up. I have to show you around camp," Noah said. "But first, we have to get you suited up."

That's how, 20 minutes later, Kurt found himself in front of the weapons shack covered in heavy armor that weighed as much as him, looking for a weapon.

"What about this?" Noah asked holding up a spiked metal ball on the end of a bar.

"Definitely not," Kurt said. Something caught his eye in the corner of the shack. It was a pen.

"What about this? This isn't Riptide is it?" Kurt asked, picking it up.

"Ah, no. It's like Riptide, except it's a dagger. Her name is Epiphany," Noah said looking over at it.

"Epiphany. I like it," Kurt said clicking it. It transformed into magnificent silver dagger.

"Well then keep it, but take a sword too," Noah said handing Kurt a sword.

"Why couldn't I just have used my Sai swords?" Kurt asked taking the sword.

"Because you can't fight with them. You need to be able to fight. I don't think you can fight at all," Noah said.

"How do you know? Have you ever seen me fight?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well no, I just know you can't fight," Noah said.

"You want to test that theory Satyr? I'll fight you," Kurt challenged.

"Now?" Noah asked.

"Now."

"But I don't want to hurt you," Noah said.

"You won't. Come on, no weapons. Just fist on fist," Kurt said.

"Okay, I mean, if you really want to…"

"I want to," Kurt confirmed.

"Well then let's go," Noah said heading out of the shack. Kurt followed.

They walked around the camp. Past all the archers, no doubt kids of Apollo, Kurt caught a glimpse of a curly haired boy who shot an arrow and split the one that was already in the middle of the target in half. But he only caught a glimpse of him for a second.

They came to a meadow where everyone was fighting. They found an empty spot and then Noah made an announcement.

"Excuse me! Everyone! Can I have your attention please! My friend Kurt here wants to fight me. Now he's never been in a fight before. So I welcome you all to come watch him fail!" Noah announced.

Soon a whole bunch of kids were surrounding them, in a big circle and they all waited.

Kurt looked at Noah. "What was that for?"

"You wanted to fight, so I made it known," Noah shrugged.

"Okay," Kurt said, and he took out Epiphany and his sword and went over to a green eyed blonde.

"Can you please hold these for me please?" he asked her sweetly.

"Sure," she said taking them from him.

Noah got rid of his weapons also. Then Kurt tool off his armor. Noah nodded and took his off too.

"Ready, satyr?" Kurt asked.

"The question is, are you ready?" Noah asked.

"Let's dance," Kurt said.

Noah lunged for Kurt but he side stepped him. Noah then spun around and threw a punch at Kurt, which he swiftly caught. Noah looked surprised, but it didn't surprise Kurt at all. Kurt kicked one of Noah's legs while still holding his arm. Noah fell to the ground and Kurt twisted Noah's arm and pinned both arms behind his back. There were cheers from the crowd.

Kurt let go and Noah got back on his feet and lunged for Kurt again. This time Kurt caught his arm and flipped Noah onto his back. Kurt took Noah's arms and pinned them above his head. Then Kurt kneeled down on Noah's groin.

"and that's for lying to me all these years," Kurt said.

There were huge cheers from the crowd as Kurt helped Noah up off the ground.

"I will not ever underestimate you again," Noah said.

"You better not," Kurt said.

"Who the hell are you?" said a female voice from behind "And who do you belong to? You have to be Ares. Because you're one hell of a fighter."

Suddenly a skinny raven haired Latina pushed her way through the crowd.

"Um, I'm Kurt Hummel. And I don't know who I belong to yet. But I know it's my mother who's a god, not my dad. Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Santana Lopez, daughter of Ares, and the best damn fighter since Annabeth Chase," the Latina, Santana said.

A brunette besides her snorted, "You sure are full of yourself Snixx."

"Shut it Smythe," Santana snapped. "You and your criminal chipmunk ace go around like you own the damn place when truth is, you're just an obnoxious prat. I don't know how the hell you ended up son of Ares."

"Sebastian, Santana, please stop. You're giving us all headaches. We should welcome our newest member, not fight with each other," said another brunette haired boy. He then turned to Kurt. "Hi, I'm Nick Duval, son of Ares. This guy over here is my twin Sebastian," he said, jabbing a thumb in Sebastian's direction. "And that's our older sister Santana."

"Hi Nick, I'm Kurt. Question. If you and Sebastian are twins, then how come you have different last names?" Kurt asked.

"Ah, the famous question. To answer you, most demigod twins are separated at birth. One of them stays with the non-godly parent, and the other gets adopted. Sebastian was adopted. I wasn't," Nick explained.

"Ah, makes sense," Kurt said.

"C'mon Kurt, I have to show you arou-" Noah was cut off.

All of a sudden there was a flash of pink and Kurt looked up but there was no flashing symbol. He looked down and all of a sudden he was wearing a tux. A whole bunch of girls squealed.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Claiming. Well we know who your mom is," Noah said smiling.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Aphrodite."

Kurt lit up. It all made sense. How he charmed girls, and he was so beautiful.

About 4 girls squealed and came up to him. "This is awesome! We're your sisters!"

"Sisters?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think you were alone did you?" a brunette asked.

"Oh, I guess not. I was just surprised is all. I've only ever had a brother," Kurt said.

"Well then, it'll be a new experience for you!" a giggling blonde said.

"C'mon, we'll take you to the cabin so you can get settled in!" another blonde said.

"What about Noah?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about Puck," said the brunette. "Puck! We'll take him from here. Tell Jake I'll see him later."

Noah just laughed. "Good luck Kurt. You'll need it!"

The green eyed blonde that Kurt had given his weapons to gave them back. One of the other blondes had his armor.

They took him to a cabin that was white with a blue door and green curtains. When they entered Kurt saw 6 king sized beds with blue and green comforters and plush pillows. 3 on one wall, 3 on the other. There were also vanities to the right of each bed. There were also 2 sets of blue double doors on the far side of the cabin. Then there were 2 green couches in front of a 52 inch screen TV. The walls were a crème color to accent the room.

"You like it?" the green eyed blonde asked. "Cabin 10, home sweet home."

"It's amazing," Kurt breathed. Then he noticed that only 4 of the vanities had stuff on them.

"It's only you 4?" Kurt asked.

"Yep! Well, that we know of. See, the gods haven't been having as many kids lately so there's less kids. Apollo only has like 10, Athena has 7, and Ares only has 8. It's getting pretty small here. But there are some younger kids of Khione that we know of, but their dad doesn't want them coming until their 11, so they have another year," the brunette explained.

"Oh, well then I we'll have to deal. I'm sorry, but I didn't get any of your names," Kurt apologized.

"Oh!" said the brunette. "Sorry! We didn't do _any _introductions. I'm Marley Rose. I'm 15 and was raised by my aunt Millie. I've been here since I was 11."

"So you're my little sister," Kurt noted.

"And I'm Quinn Fabray, 17. Raised by our dad," the green eyed blonde said. She had short layered hair that looked messy. She was probably the prettiest of them all.

"I'm sorry, but _our_?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Kitty Wilde, 17, adopted by my parents," the Hazel eyed blonde said. She was a little shorter than Quinn with long curly hair.

"And I'm Brittany! S. Pierce that is. I'm 17 and was adopted by my parents," the blue eyed blonde said. She had layered messy hair with no bangs like Quinn except hers was long. She was taller than the other blondes.

"We're triplets!" the three blondes said in unison.

"Ah, now I know what you mean by 'our'. Gotcha," Kurt said.

"Yep, separated at birth. And fraternal. Most demigods are," Quinn said.

"This is cool. 3 older sisters and 1 younger. This is going to be like the coolest party ever," Kurt said.

"Speaking of parties, watch this," Marley said and motioned for Kurt to follow her. He did, and so did the other girls. Marley pushed a red button over by the 2 sets of double doors and the floor with the beds, and vanities flipped over and instead there was a dance floor with a DJ booth, a snack bar, and a Jacuzzi. She pressed another button and a disco ball descended from a panel on the ceiling.

"We throw the best parties around," Brittany said.

"Wow," Kurt said. "How did you do that?"

"It's amazing what the boys of Hephaestus will do with a little charm," Kitty said.

"Speaking of charm, will somebody please explain to me how it works?" Kurt asked.

Marley pressed the buttons again and the disco ball disappeared and the floor flipped and the bed and vanities were back, not a thing moved or messed up. She motioned for them to follow her again and they all settled on the couches.

"So you must have noticed that your charm speak doesn't work on us," Quinn said.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Because we're your sisters, so it doesn't work. Second, it only works on opposite genders. So for us, it only works on guys. For you, only girls," Kitty said.

"But it doesn't work on demigods," Kurt stated.

"Yeah it does," Brittany said.

"No it doesn't. It didn't work on Santana, and she's a girl," Kurt said.

"She's also the only girl at camp you've met that isn't your sisters. Charm speak also doesn't work on Lesbian or Bisexuals. So if we weren't your sisters, then it wouldn't work on Brittany or I," Quinn said.

"You're lesbian! And Santana? Yes! Sis not see that coming!" Kurt said.

"Well Santana better be lesbian otherwise Imma kick her ass," Brittany said.

"Why's that Britt?" Kurt asked.

"'Cause she's my girlfriend. So if she was straight then you would see the problem," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I do. What about you Quinn? Got a girlfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. Going on a month and a half. She's a loud mouth, a diva, but a total sweet heart and an amazing singer. Daughter of Apollo and has a twin brother," Quinn stated.

"Wow, sounds kinda like somebody from home," Kurt said. "What about you guys? Kitty, Marley? Boyfriends?"

"I'm dating Puck's younger brother Jake. He's a satyr also," Marley said.

"And I don't have a boyfriend, but I have my eye on someone," Kitty blushed.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Puck."

Kurt smiled. "I'll put a good word in for you."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Okay… who wants to show me around camp?" Kurt asked.

They all sprang up at the chance.

"We all can go," Kurt smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Teenage Dream

**Sorry, I kept sending the chapter to myself through email because I've been back and forth between houses, but I would type it and then it wouldn't save, so I've been typing the same thing for about a week. Soooo, I thought I would give you guys a loooong chapter. So, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Ryan Murphy owns Glee, not me!**

Chapter 3: Teenage Dream

**Wednesday June 5****th**** 2013, 6:10 PM, dinner hall**

Kurt was shown all around camp by the girls. And then it was time for dinner. But before dinner, the girls went to freshen up; Kurt was still in his tux, so he didn't need to. No sooner had the 4 girls left, then another popped up. One Kurt was not expecting.

"Hi Kurt!" said a short brunette that Kurt recognized very much.

"Oh my Gods Rachel!" Kurt squealed attacking the shorter girl. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," Rachel laughed. "But you're suffocating me!"

Kurt immediately let go. "Sorry. Now you disappearing makes sense. And why you weren't allowed a cell phone."

"Yeah. But guess what! I'm the daughter of Apollo! God of music. Fit's, eh? And I have a twin! It turns out that Shelby kept my brother and my dad's adopter me," Rachel rambled.

"Wow, that's amazing." Kurt said, knowing better than to interrupt her when she's rambling.

"Yeah, I know right? Did Sue attack you? She did me because the mist 'failed' me. Can you believe she's a harpy?" she asked.

"No, or that Noah's a satyr," Kurt said.

"I know right? Weird," Rachel said.

Just then Kurt's sisters reappeared and Kurt silently thanked the Gods. 3 of them groaned when they saw Rachel but Quinn just beamed.

"Hey babe," Quinn said going over and kissing Rachel full on the lips.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gods. No wonder my charms never worked on you! Because you were never straight or in love with Finn! Oh Gods, what is Finn going to say?" he babbled.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You two know each other?"

"Know each other? She was one of my best friends, lead singer of our glee club, and my brother's girlfriend!" Kurt said.

"Wait a minute," Quinn said to Rachel. "Finn is my brother's brother? This is getting so damn weird for me."

"You're telling me!" Kurt said.

"You won't tell Finn will you?" Rachel pleaded. "I want to do it myself."

"Yes Rachel, I will not tell my brother that you left him for a girl, but you will tell him," Kurt said.

"Thank you."

"Okay, this has become extremely awkward. Let's introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D and then eat," Kitty said.

Rachel and Quinn kissed good bye and then the girls took him to the head table where a centaur and a bald guy were sitting.

"Hey Chiron! Hey Mr. D!" Brittany skipped over to the men.

"Brittany! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Chiron asked.

"We got a newbie in our cabin today! His name is Kurt! He's a dolphin like Quinn and I!" Brittany said.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, he certainly does have your mother's looks. He has her eyes also," Chiron said.

"You're not going to look at the girls why they change are you?" Mr. D eyed Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "Probably. Doesn't faze me, I'm not interested. The question is, are they going to watch me undress? Probably, but I'm their brother, so doesn't matter."

Mr. D smiled. "He's smart. I like him."

"Well, you can start training and learn to fight tomorrow," Chiron said.

"Oh, I don't think he'll need it Chiron," Quinn said. "You should have seen him take down Puck earlier."

"That was you?" Mr. D asked Kurt. "I've been hearing about you for an hour."

"Yes, sir, that was me." Kurt said.

"Well then, you'll have an advantage, won't you?" Chiron asked.

"Sure will, now I'm hungry." Kurt said and as if on cue his stomach growled.

The two men and the girls laughed and then the girls pulled him over to their table.

"You know what to do?" Kitty asked sitting next to him.

"I'm sure he does Kitty. He's read the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series a hundred times," Marley said sitting on the other side of him.

"I was just asking," Kitty said.

"How do you know I've read the book a hundred times?" Kurt asked.

"We all have," Quinn said sitting across from them.

"It's like the only books in English we can read," Brittany said from next to Quinn.

"Oh. Okay," Kurt said and then looked at his cup.

"Diet Coke," he said and then brown liquid filled his cup. He then looked at his plate. It was full of cheese and fruit.

"See, look at that! He's a pro!" Marley exclaimed. "Now dig in!"

**7:30 pm, dinner hall**

Dinner was full of chatter and nonsense. Some guy from Hephaestus brought one of his inventions to dinner and then it exploded all over them. But having 150 teenagers in one place is bound for disaster. And to top that off, there was only 2 adults around. True one of them was a god, and the other was a horseman, but still. Disaster.

People started heading to the campfire and Kurt couldn't find his sisters anywhere. So he looked to the next person he could and tapped their shoulders. And Kurt saw the hazelest eyed he had ever seen, and had short curly hair with the tiniest bit of gel in it. For a second Kurt couldn't find his words. But then he found them.

"Oh, excuse me! Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," Kurt said.

"My name's Blaine," said hazel eyes-Blaine, sticking out his hand smiling.

Kurt smiled back and shook Blaine's hand. "Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine said.

"You too. What's going on? Why's everybody in a hurry to get to campfire?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers. They're like rock stars. They perform every other night. They alternate with The Trouble Tones," Blaine said.

"What are the Warblers and the Trouble Tones?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers area an all boys singing group. Sometimes we're acapella and other time's we're not. The Trouble Tones are the same, except all girls," Blaine explained.

"So like glee clubs? And you're actually cool?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, except we don't compete. Sometimes we'll have a riff off to see who will win, but that's it. Come on. I know a short cut," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand and dragged him off.

When Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand he felt electricity shoot through his body and Kurt knew it was going to be bad. Falling in love with a straight guy is _not _good. At all. But Kurt couldn't help it. He was falling for Blaine. And he had only known him for 2 minutes! Gods, he was going to have a hard time with this.

Blaine led Kurt around all the kids and through an empty meadow and finally to the campfire. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand. Kurt saw that everybody was in casual clothing, except him.

"Wow, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said.

Blaine pulled and smoothed down Kurt's collar. "Well next time don't forget to change before dinner. Now if you excuse me," Blaine said and did a little bow as about 12 boys including Sebastian and Nick started some acapella music and Blaine stood in front of them.

**(Teenage Dream by Katy Perry)**

**(Performed by Blaine Anderson and The Warblers)**

_**Blaine with The Warblers background:**__  
You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_**Blaine with The Warblers background and harmonizing:**__  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_**Blaine with The Warblers:**__  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die (__**The Warblers:**__ Until we die)  
You and I,_

_**Blaine:**__  
Will be young forever_

_**Blaine (with The Warblers):**__  
(You make me) Feel like I'm livin' a (Teenage dream)  
The way you turn me on  
(I can't sleep) Let's run away and_

_**Blaine with The Warblers:**__  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch_

_**Blaine (with The Warblers):**__  
Now baby I believe (This is real)  
So take a chance and_

_**Blaine with The Warblers:**__  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_**Blaine with The Warblers background and harmonizing:**__  
We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die (

_**The Warblers:**__ Until we die)  
You and I,_

_**Blaine:**__  
Will be young forever_

_**Blaine (with The Warblers):**__  
(You make me) Feel like I'm livin' a (Teenage dream)  
The way you turn me on  
(I can't sleep) Let's run away and_

_**Blaine with The Warblers:**__  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch_

_**Blaine (with The Warblers):**__  
Now baby I believe (This is real)  
So take a chance and_

_**Blaine with The Warblers:**__  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_**Blaine with The Warblers background and harmonizing:**__  
I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me (__**The Warblers:**__ Hands on me)  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_**The Warblers:**__  
Uh, oh, woah (Tonight, tonight)  
Uhhhhhhh... (Tonight, tonight)_

_**The Warblers (Blaine):**__  
(Yeah!) You make me feel (Make me feel)  
(Like I'm livin' a) Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream (Teenage Dream)  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep (I can't sleep)  
Let's run away and (Let's run away and)_

_**Blaine with The Warblers:**__  
Don't ever look back (__**The Warblers:**__ Don't ever look)  
Don't ever look back (__**The Warblers:**__ Don't ever look)_

_**The Warblers (Blaine):**__  
My heart stops (Yeah!; When you look at me)_

_**Blaine and The Warblers:**__  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back (__**The Warblers:**__ Don't ever look)  
Don't ever look back (__**The Warblers:**__ Don't ever look)_

_**Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing:**__  
I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt was in awe. Blaine was an amazing singer. Even better than Kurt himself. Blaine reminded him of someone he knew, and it cracked him up immensely.

Kurt put the biggest smile on his face and went up to Blaine.

"You were amazing! That's probably one of the best performances I've ever heard. Including my own performances," Kurt said to Blaine.

"You sing?" Blaine asked. "I'll have to listen to you sometime."

"Maybe," Kurt replied.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and leading him over to all of the guys.

"Hey Kurt! Mr. Butt kicker! What's up?" said Nick coming over to the two, along with Sebastian.

"Hey Nick, hey Sebastian. Not much is up. I lost my sisters, so then I knocked into Blaine," Kurt said.

"I was just going to introduce him to everyone," Blaine said dropping Kurt's hand. _Great, _Kurt thought. _He probably dropped my hand because he doesn't want to come off gay._

"Well we'll help you. Won't we Bas?" Nick asked his twin.

"Sure," Sebastian said looking bored.

"Okay, hey guys! Come here! I want you to meet somebody!" Blaine yelled. All the boys that performed came and gathered around the 4 boys.

"So, we have Kurt Hummel, ass kicker and son of Aphrodite," Nick said introducing Kurt.

"You're the son of Aphrodite?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't try to seduce you. My charm speak only works on straight girls," Kurt snapped.

"I was just asking. Aphrodite is awesome. And her girls are really sweet," Blaine said putting his hands in defense.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I get defensive about my sexuality."

"Hey, it's okay, I understand," Blaine said.

_No you don't, _Kurt thought. _You're straight._

"Anyways. Dapper mode on. We have to introduce you all. That means you too Sebastian," Nick said.

"I'm always dapper Nicky," Sebastian said innocently.

"Yeah right. Always dapper my ass," Nick said.

"Okay! Kurt, you know Nick and Sebastian the twins of Ares. These blondes over here are Jeff Sterling and Sam Evans, twins of Khione, goddess of snow. They can make it snow almost anywhere," Blaine said introducing two very handsome blondes. One had very large lips and the other was bouncing where he stood.

"Hi Kurt! It's awesome to meet you! I'm Jeff!" says the hyperactive blonde as he came up to Kurt shaking his hand vigorously.

"Jeff, did you have candy before the number?" Nick asked the blonde.

"Sure did Nicky!" Jeff said smiling sweetly.

"Sam! How many times to I have to tell you not to let him eat candy?!" Nick yelled to the other blonde.

"Dude, I can't control him! Whenever I try and take it from him he bites me!" said the large mouthed blonde.

"Don't blame Sam, Nicky, he can't control me!' Jeff said defending his brother.

"I know Jeffy, I know. Sorry Sam," Nick apologized.

"It's cool man, I know you want what's best for him," Sam said.

"Khione… wasn't she the ehem, uh, bitchy goddess in Lost Hero?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, let's see, that was 10 years ago, we were 5 and she missed us terribly and she was pregnant with our little brother and sister," Sam said.

"Pregnancy hormones, got it," Kurt said.

"Okay, Kurt, see that awesome brunette right there? That's Trent, son of Hermes, and his oleder brother Hunter Clarington is that brunette right there. Careful their dad is God of thievery. Ha ha," Jeff said introducing Kurt to two brunettes. One of them was sort of Chubby but a soft face while the other was tall and muscular.

"And over there are the twins Rory Flanagan and Ryder Lynn. Rory was raised in Ireland with his dad and half siblings; Ryder was adopted by a doctor and his wife. Their mom is Iris," Nick said pointing to two more brunettes, one who was stone faced.

"Your mom was goddess of rainbows?" Kurt asked.

"You got a problem with rainbows?" asked one of the brunettes.

"Cool it Ryder," the other brunette warned, he had an Irish accent, who must be Rory, while the other was Ryder.

"No problem, I was just pointing it out. Love rainbows," Kurt said.

Ryder huffed and then went back to being stone faced.

"Okay, see that Asian right here?" Blaine asked.

"Racist much?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not racist. He's my best Asian. And he knows it too," Blaine said.

"Okay, yes, I see the Asian. What about him?" Kurt asked.

"That's Wes Montgomery. Son of Athena, goddess of wisdom. He's super smart. Cabin Six," Blaine said introducing the Asian.

"Hello Kurt. And this dark skinned weirdo right here is David, son of Hephaestus. He is also one of the guys who built the stuff in your cabin," said Wes, introducing the dark skinned boy next to him.

"Hi Wes, hi David," Kurt said shaking each of their hands.

"Hi Kurt. Tell me, do you like the walk-in closet?" David asked.

Kurt's eyes widened. "There's a walk-in closet? Ooh, I'm going to kill those girls."

The boys laughed. Then a Latino boy asked. "Hey, you didn't forget me and Jake did you?"

"No we didn't Thad. Kurt, this is Thad, son of Demeter. And this goat over here is Jake Puckerman, little brother of Puck. Puck usually performs with us, but he seems to have disappeared today," Blaine introduced the two boys.

"Nice to meet you boys," Kurt smiled, "Jake you really look like your brother."

"Yeah I get that a lot," Jake said.

"Well you're dating my sister. Hurt her and I cut off your goat balls, got it?" Kurt said.

"Got it," Jake gulped.

"Not just an ass kicker but a ball cutter too? I like him He's a keeper Blaine," Nick said nudging Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Now you guys have to convince him to join the Warblers," Blaine said.

"You sing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" Kurt said.

"Well then you can audition tomorrow afternoon after morning lessons," Wes said.

"But-"

"It's settled! Kurt, you'll audition tomorrow," David said cutting Kurt off.

"Well okay. But I better get going if I'm going to rock the audition tomorrow," Kurt said.

"I'll walk you to your cabin," Blaine said.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt protested.

"Oh let him, he wants to be dapper and charming," Thad said rolling his eyes.

_He doesn't have to try to be dapper and charming, he just is, _Kurt thought, but out loud he said, "Well, okay, if you insist," as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Well come on then," Blaine said motioning for Kurt to follow him.

"Bye Kurt!" the boys called after them.

Kurt walked alongside Blaine as they went through one of the meadows.

"So I never got the whole thing with you," Kurt said.

"The whole thing?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you know, first and last name, and godly parent. I only got your first name. You got mine, now what's yours?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yeah. You only got my first name. Well, my name is Blaine Anderson, son of Apollo. I'm a sophomore and my mother's name is Shelby Corcoran," Blaine stated.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, _Shelby _is your mother? When's your birthday?" he asked.

"December 19th, why?" Blaine asked, stopping.

"Wait, so your twin is-?"

"Rachel Berry, yes. She is-"

"One of my best friends and currently dating my sister and used to date my brother. It's okay, I know how she is. You don't have to explain her to me," Kurt said, starting to walk again.

"Oh, so you know my dear sister. Well she is something, I'll tell you that," Blaine laughed.

"That she is my friend, that she is," Kurt laughed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and Kurt was immediately aware that ehy were really close. Kurt could feel Blaine's hand grazing his.

"I want to hear you sing," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"Now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, anything," Blaine said.

"I don't know if you would know the song I have in mind, it's from Broadway," Kurt said.

Blaine lit up, "I love Broadway!" he said.

"Really?" Kurt asked, skeptical.

"Yeah! I want to be on Broadway when I'm older. But don't tell any of the other guys that. So what musical is it from?" Blaine asked.

"Wicked," Kurt said, now kinda proud that Blaine had shared with him something that he had never told any of his other friends.

"I love Wicked! That's my favorite musical! What song? Popular? For Good?" Blaine asked.

"Defying Gravity," Kurt said.

"That has a high F! Can you…"

"I can hit it," Kurt said firmly.

"Well go on then. Sing it for me," Blaine said stopping once more and looking at Kurt.

"O-Okay," Kurt said. HE stopped and then started to sing.

**(Defying Gravity from Wicked, Glee Cast Version)**

**(Performed by Kurt Hummel)**

_**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same**_

Blaine's eyes widened at the opening lines.

_**I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game**_

Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost...

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!**_

Blaine's mouth fell open as Kurt hit the high F's. As soon as Kurt was done Blaine clapped vigorously.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks, but I'm not that good. Your sister's better," he said.

"Are you kidding me? That was… mesmerizing. If your charm worked on guys I would definitely be under your spell," Blaine said.

They started walking again as Kurt said, "You're just saying that."

"No! I'm not! You're really good Kurt. Amazing, in fact. You think I could hit that note? I think not. You are as good a s Rachel is, and you will kill the audition tomorrow. You are already a Warbler as far as I'm concerned," Blaine said.

"Well, thanks," Kurt said blushing even harder now.

"You're welcome," Blaine said beaming.

They arrived at Kurt's cabin and Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"I'll see you tomorrow at morning lessons then?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'm a sophomore too," Kurt said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. We all get taught together. Than we have an hour break in the afternoon and then we have afternoon training. That's usually separate as we go and train in what we're best at," Blaine explained.

"Oh, well then I guess I will see you tomorrow," Kurt said and then he looked into Blaine's honey hazel eyes and he got lost in them. SO lost that he didn't even hear what Blaine said.

"Huh?" Kurt asked snapping out of it.

Blaine chuckled, "I said bye."

"Oh… goodbye and good night," Kurt said and then he turned and went into the cabin. He closed the door and leaned against it and sighed.

His sisters came running up to him. "Kurtie!" yelled Brittany. "We thought we lost you! What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love," Kurt said.

"With who?" Marley asked.

"I think I'm in love… with Blaine Anderson,"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to get in one more update before I leave for California for 2 ½ weeks and I won't be able to do anything. So, until then!**


End file.
